marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 94
. He and the Black Cat had a falling out . He runs into Harry and Liz Osborn who invite him to join them at Smokie's to have lunch with them and Sha Shan. There, Sha Shan expresses her worries about Flash Thompson's current behavior and the strange cuts and bruises that he has on his face. Harry tells Sha Shan not to worry about it, that Flash will likely spring back to his old self like always and he and Liz depart leaving her alone with Peter. Peter comforts her telling her that Harry is likely right. Flash, meanwhile, has followed a crumpled up note with the restaurant's address after finding out that Sha Shan didn't attend her class that day to find her holding hands with Peter. Misunderstanding this as Peter trying to steal his girl, Flash storms off vowing to show everyone and make them sorry that they ever crossed paths with him. While back at the Kingpin's lab, the experiment to revive the stolen body is about complete and the Kingpin has the Answer slap on a control collar so that they can enslave the person they are reviving. Peter meanwhile has returned to his apartment to find his landlord Mrs. Muggins listening at his door, suspicious about his goings on ever since she saw the Black Cat exit his place.Maimie Muggins didn't like the look of the Black Cat when they crossed paths in . Peter uses his costumes built-in web shooters to sneak up behind her and give her a scare sending her rushing off, embarrassed that she was caught snooping around his apartment. He calls up Felicia and asks to see her, and although she is still upset with how he fought with her the night before, agrees to see him but warns him not to keep her waiting.While web-slinging across the city, Spider-Man rhymes off a number of his recent battles with the Beyonder ( - ), the Blob ( ), the Will-Killer ( ), and the White Dragon ( ). His recent run of bad luck is due to the Black Cat's bad luck powers she secretly acquired in . These powers have been slowly affecting his luck, something he doesn't discover until . However, the old Parker luck holds true, because as he is getting flowers for Felicia he runs into a loan shark fleeing for his life. Going in the direction of his attacker, Spider-Man is shocked to see that it's none other than Silvermane, who has somehow been revived and put under the Kingpin's control.Spider-Man thought Silvermane was dead after he was seemingly slain by Dagger in . When Spider-Man attempts to stop Silvermane he is beaten senseless by the cyborg. Witnessing this on a viewscreen, the Kingpin is not impressed due to the fact that Silvermane lacks the subtly and is attracting too much attention. He orders the scientists to order Silvermane to stop his attack on Spider-Man and return to base, however when they attempt to command the cyborg they get no response. Sometime later at the Black Cat's apartment, the Black Cat is getting tired of waiting for Spider-Man to come over and begins assuming that he is not coming when there is a knock at the door. To her surprise, it's Spider-Man who has been beaten to an inch of his life. He tells her that Silvermane beat him until the villain thought he was dead and left, when the Black Cat suggests they should go after him, Spider-Man explains that only two people can stop him: Cloak and Dagger. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Felicia Hardy's Apartment Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}